


[Podfic] Superstring Theory

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Stream of Consciousness, Superstring Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love transcends all dualities, refutes all logic, defies explication; Sherlock tries to make sense of it, nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Superstring Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superstring Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735997) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> Thanks once again to hitlikehammers for permission to podfic these gorgeous fics.
> 
> Your writing is inspirational.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Superstring Theory by hitlikehammers: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gcx6hkg50ake6lw/Superstring_Theory_-_hitlikehammers.mp3)


End file.
